The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a removable display hoist, and more particularly, to a compact removable display hoist configured to be coupled to a telescoping support member of a display system, such that, during operation, a display is raised or elevated on the display system.
In the casino gaming industry, overhead displays are often used to advertise a game or bank of games. To advertise effectively, many overhead displays are made quite large and are designed to be mounted high over a particular game or bank of games, e.g., at a presentation level, which may range to a distance of between seven and ten feet from a casino floor. In weight, common overhead displays range in the hundreds of pounds.
The effort required to mount such large overhead displays can be significant, particularly in the case of manual installation, such as an installation performed by a technician using a ladder. Manual installation may also pose a danger to the technician, such as from a risk of falling. To relieve some of the difficulty associated with purely manual installation, in some cases, a mounting system, such as a small crane lift, may be engaged with the display to raise the display to the presentation level. However, such systems are themselves bulky and may be awkward to transport and utilize within the confines of a bustling casino.
A removable display hoist, as described herein, is therefore desirable. More particularly, a compact removable display hoist capable of being coupled to and decoupled from a telescoping support member of a display system to raise or lower an overhead display of the display system is desirable. It is further desirable that the removable display hoist be easily transportable by a single technician (e.g., in a single trip) and configured for close-quarters operation on a busy casino gaming floor.